Angel
by oOSweet DreamerOo
Summary: Siguiente poema fanon! leanlo, ahora si les juro que no se arrepentiran... En el cristal del rio se confunden sus ojos en la calmada aurora su cabello de oro Melodia vestida en terciopelo es su voz Piezas de esmeralda clavadas es su adios


**Author's Note: **hola!!!!! gracias por una vez mas elegir leer otro de mis fics! se los juro, no se decepcionaran! (o al menos eso espero):D. este es el tercero de una serie de poemas fanon que resulto como un accidente. (para detalles, lean piel oscura y maldad pura) y que no puedo estar mas agradecida de que haya pasado... desde que empeze recibi muy buenos reviews y descubri que hacer este tipo de fics es mas que divertido, y que la gente deberia probar mas, no me malinterprenten, amo las parejas oficiales y soy super fan de DXC, pero hacer parejas disparejas sirve como ejercicio de escritura, porque tu creatividad en verdad trabaja, y si puedes hacer creible y lindo, digamos un, haroldxheather (:)), entonces hacer parejas oficiales es pan comido! bueno, suficiente de hablar: empezare a describir este fic:

Gracias van para dArmiiHta, rEIKo666, xSweetMarshmalloWx, .Constyle., kanikanigoro, por comentar y proponer parejas y en especial a NekoNight por proponer la pareja que inspiro este fic. GRACIAS! y juro que hare todo lo que me propusieron/retaron porque creo que los lectores, y reviewers hacen a un escritor. tenia muchas opciones para este fic:lo primero que se me ocurrio fue algo romantico,(como mis demas fics) ya que Trent canta y escribe y Lindsay... admitamoslo, es muy bonita y muy cliche(pelo rubio y lacio, ojos azules, tenia miedo de quedarme encasillada en poemas de amor dramatico, tambien se me ocurrio hacer algo ligero, de comedia, tal vez donde Linds fuera la narradora, pero BAM! se me ocurrio una gran idea! hacer un fic romantico con un giro inesperado...! al que titule "Angel" y me dije: dejare lo comico para otra vez, tal vez en lindsxharold y me entregue de lleno a este... espero que les guste, no borra eso, espero que LES ENCANTE porque yo no soy presumida, pero en verdad creo que este fic tiene potencial y my corazon quedaria destrozado si no les gustara!D: BUAHHH!!...sniff, bueno, leanlo mientras limpio mis lagrimas...:)

**negrita: lo que piensa Trent**

normal: lo que piensa Lindsay

_italica: lo que los dos piensan_

**Angel**

**En el cristal del rio**

**se confunden sus ojos**

**en la calmada aurora**

**su cabello de oro**

**Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan**

**el tiempo solamente para**

**Verde y azul se funden**

**una alegria destella en su cara**

Melodia vestida en terciopelo

es su voz

Piezas de esmeralda clavadas

es su adios

La calma que su aura destila

cuando me sonrie y me ve

No se si logro evitar

la sonrisa dibujada en mi piel

**En el crIstal del rio**

**se confunden sus ojos**

**En la calmada aurora**

**su cabello de oro**

**Todo en ella es perfecto**

**no puedo encontrar un error**

**Me envuelve en un callado abrazo**

**su inocencia, su alma y su amor**

Melodia vestida en terciopelo

es su voz

Piezas de esmeralda clavadas

es su adios

Sigue resonante en mi cabeza

ese dulce aroma: su voz

Que despierta mis sentidos

los tinie en un suave color

**En el crIstal del rio**

**se confunden sus ojos**

**En la calmada aurora**

**su cabello de oro**

**Tan bello es un espejo**

**pero siempre tiene dos lados**

**Un crIstal tan puro y bueno**

**ensombrecido, de duda plasmado**

**Existen las cosas buenas?**

**las hay pero nunca duran**

**Una manzana es perfecta**

**pero es imposible que no se pudra**

Melodia vestida en terciopelo

es su voz

Piezas de esmeralda clavadas

es su adios

Su voz que mis suenos envolvia

su cancion que pintaba colores en mi

Su aura que en mis ojos ardia

dejando una sombra de tremebundo insistir

Pero como todo empieza , todo tiene que acabar

me llamo su fuego, su noche, su estrella

Y aunque con mas pasion me llegara a amar

el la prefirio a ella

**Una manana en la aurora**

**el ultimo dia que estaria yo ahi**

**Nos encontramos en el muelle**

**dispuestos los dos a sufrir**

**Sus lagrimas se mezclaban con el rio**

**y con mi piel al tocar mejilla**

**Su cabello sin vida pedia**

**a gritos, una caricia**

**En el cristal del rio**

**se confunden sus ojos**

**En la calmada aurora**

**su cabello de oro**

Esa manana en el muelle

su voz cambio de color

Sus ojos se volvieron de piedra

ante tanto dolor

Sus palabras se oian,

mas no las podia escuchar

Su cancion de terciopelo

se empezaba a desgarrar

Melodia vestida en terciopelo

es su voz

Piezas de esmeralda clavadas

es su adios

_Mi Lindsay..._

_Mi Trent..._

_En el cristal del rio,_

_se oye su voz_

_En la calmada aurora_

_nos dijimos adios_

_Aunque sigue y sigue_

_mi vida nunca sera lo de antes_

_A manos de otra conciencia_

_he perdido mi angel._

**A/N. **Bueno que piensan? no lo se pero a mi me gusto mucho.:) me gusto su estructura y la historia que va contando, contada desde los dos puntos de vista (de L y T). y tambien que las partes que se repiten "_En el cristal del rio..." _Y "_Su voz vestida en terciopelo..." _adquieren un significado totalmente diferente cuando llegas al final. Otra cosa es que esta balanceada y creo yo que refleja los lugares del campamento Wawankawa, como el muelle de los perdedores, y el rio, y asi. Tambien me gusta el liricismo... bueno ahora con las cosas "no positivas": si alguien tiene duda, esa "ella" que Lindsay menciona que Trent prefirio es Gwen, por si no lo hice claro. No se si se entiende muy bien porque su relacion termino, tenia pensado que porque Trent se va de la isla, pero tambien crei que seria bueno que fuera porque Trent esta en una relacion con Gwen. Tambien creo que los personajes no parecen muy reales, por que, aceptemoslo, NO HAY MANERA DE QUE LINDSAY SEA TAN PROFUNDA!! y Trent es algo mujeriego. Se me ocurriria hacer el fic con Bridgette, porque cuando pienso en "angel" pienso mas en ella que en Lindsay, pero bueno. Tambien se me hace muy largo

Al principio queria mantenerlo simple, pero me solte rienda! queria dejarlo completo y memorable. Creo que este ha sido el poema mas profundo que he hecho, y creo que las frases simples y metaforicas lo representan.... ya se que lo que piensan: a que horas se terminara la nota del autor?!, pero quiero dejar claros los puntos que quiero discutir para mi siguiente fic... (porque claro que pero porsupuesto que seguire!)

Entonces: muy largo? muy lindo? hay una unica forma de que yo lo sepa: REVIEW! porfavorrrr!!! gracias!:) normalmente, pediria que propusieran parejas, pero ya tengo algunas en puerta, y quiero terminar esas antes de llenarme con mas, ademas me gusta complacer a mis lectores uno por uno, pero si proponen, traten de proponer algo con Courtney, no lo se, la extrano! o tal vez Gwen! gracias!

Tambien avisenme si tardo mucho en publicar una historia, pero eso lleva tiempo!(si claro, una noche y 4 dias de ocio) jeje...

Bueno ya se que ya los aburri con mis notas, por eso me despedire ahora!.....

AHH, OTR COSA.. solo bromeo

Gracias x leer!

Dulces Suenos!

-Sweet Dreamer


End file.
